The Struggles of Quidditch
by imagines12
Summary: I think the title says it all, the reader, a hufflepuff, is injured in a quidditch match against Gryffindor and the twins try to comfort her.


**Request:** Hi! Can I have a Harry Potter imagine? I'm on the hufflepuff quidditch team (a beater) also Oliver woods younger sister who's the same year as the twins and I have a crush on Fred and he likes me back. And one day George finally decides to get us together. Thanks

 **A/N:** Sorry this took longer than expected, and the plot is kind of long winded. I didn't really focus that much on George trying to get you together, and I can write you another one if you don't like it, thanks for requesting though!

 **Word Count:** 1229

 **Warnings:** mild swearing, nothing too vulgar

You couldn't help but smile as you made your way down to breakfast, today was the game you'd been waiting for practically all year, Gryffindor vs Hufflepuff for a spot in the finals. There was a lot riding on this game, not only would it be your last for the year if you lost, but you would also never hear the end of it, from your brother or the Weasleys.

"Speak of the devil,"you muttered to yourself upon seeing the two of them waiting to ambush you at the entrance to the great hall.

"What was that Y/N?" George chimed in, "Preparing your concession speech for when you lose?" Fred added.

"Yeah right, asshats," you responded, flipping them the bird.

"Woah, I thought Hufflepuffs were too nice to swear."

"You thought wrong, now get out of my way," you said, trying to sound stern even as a small smile broke out on your face. Fred somehow always managed to make you laugh, even when you tried your hardest to remain tough. You pushed past them, head down so they wouldn't see your grin.

"So how's the team doing?" Fred asked, following closely behind you.

"If you think I'm going to share team secrets with the enemy you're dead wrong. All you need to know is that we're gonna crush you."

"Someone's confident, I doubt it's gonna play out the way you see it though. You haven't got a chance against my incredible beating."

"Yeah? I don't think you've seen me play and our keeper is infinitely better than the buffoon you've got at the goals."

"You called?" Oliver, your brother, appeared beside you, a smirk on his face.

"Great, just what I needed, another idiot to try and distract me from the game today. Leave me alone I have other things to do." With this remark you pulled up to the Hufflepuff table, Oliver and the twins peeling off to go to Gryffindor with a chorus of goodbyes.

* * *

An hour later

You gave a slight smile to your captain, Cedric Diggory, as the team filed out onto the Quidditch pitch, a sea of black and yellow screaming for you as you all spread out into formation. You glanced over at Cadwaller, your other beater, and received a nod of encouragement.

You stood in this position as the Gryffindors emerged from their dressing room, the screams of the crowd intermingling with fabricated lion roars. You glanced up into the commentator's box, it was Lee Jordan, with a stern looking McGonnagal next to him. This was sure to be an interesting match.

"Captains, shake hands," Madame Hooch's voice rang out, startling you out of your reverie, and Diggory and Oliver moved toward each other, proud looks on both faces. They reluctantly shook hands before once again joining their team.

"3, 2, 1!" And you were off, pushing off the ground and flying once again, your beater bat held firmly in your hands. You watched as Summerby raced down the pitch, quaffle grasped tightly in his hands, a Gryffindor chaser, Angelina Johnson, you thought, was heading swiftly towards him. Shifting in your broom, you sent a bludger flying at her, forcing her to dodge off course so as not to be thrown off her broom. A satisfied smile graced your face when the Summerby scored, the quaffle slipping barely past his outstretched fingers.

"Nice shot," an admiring voice said behind you. You turned beet red upon recognizing it, it was Fred.

"It was nothing."

"It didn't look like nothing." You turned to smile at him, but had to dart away when you saw a bludger coming right towards you.

"Sorry!" George shouted, but his cackling contradicted his apologetic tone.

"Asshole!" you responded, a smile breaking out on your face. It was due to this distraction that you didn't see it coming, or hear the screams of the audience as the bludger barreled toward you. all you did feel was a sharp pain in your temple and then blackness.

* * *

You groaned as you opened your eyes, the lights blinding you for a second. You glanced around, recognizing your surroundings as the hospital wing.

"What the hell happened?" You questioned, not really expecting an answer, but receiving one anyway as Fred appeared from the chair next to your bed.

"That idiot Cadwaller tried to hit us with a bludger, but he missed and hit you instead," he said, anger evident in his expression. The doors burst open to reveal an ecstatic Oliver with George following closely behind him.

"Is she finally awake?" Oliver questioned worriedly.

"Yup, I'm fine. How long was I out?" You asked, worried you had missed something important as the boys exchanged glances.

"Almost a week."

"A whole week? Oh my God! What did I miss? Who won the game?"

"They called it after you fell, but Hufflepuff was leading by ten points at that time, I'm not sure what they're gonna do."

It was at this moment that Madame Pomfrey emerged from her office, telling them to keep it down. "There are other patients than just Miss Wood, gentlemen, and I expect you to show them respect by keeping the noise down. And didn't I already tell you that only one of you can be here at a time?"

The boys exchanged an annoyed glance. "I should get to stay, she is my sister after all," Wood explained.

"No, it's precisely because of that that you shouldn't," George interjected, "you get to see her all the time, I think we should let Fred stay." Oliver looked like he was going to protest, but George whispered something in his ear and he nodded his consent.

With that the boys exited, you thought you saw George not-so-subtly wink at Fred as he walked out the door, but that may have been the head injury messing with your reality.

Fred carefully sat down on the edge, making not to sit on you. "I was worried for a while there, we didn't know if you were gonna wake up, you got hit pretty hard."

"Come on, we both know nothing could kill me," you replied, trying to ease some of the tension.

A small smirk lifted one side of his mouth, " Regardless, it made me think that maybe some things shouldn't remain a secret forever,"

"And what exactly are those things?"

"This kind," Fred breathed, looking deeply into your eyes as he leaned in, capturing your lips in his.

"Well, I guess it's a good thing I woke up then," you replied breaking away and smiling before locking lips with him once again.


End file.
